Tease
by AlexaNDYE
Summary: Separated for a little more than a week and a half, Tony finds himself at Pepper's mercy.


"Give me one reason why I should, Tony." Pepper said firmly through her cell phone. Tony had called her twenty seven times in the past hour and a half, leaving numerous voicemail messages asking for one thing; he wanted her to stay with him at the Avengers base.

In all honesty, she did miss him. He was called to Avengers headquarters last week and has been there since doing lord knows what, leaving their long lasting separation unanswered. Since then, she had slept in their big bed, and woke up to a cold empty spot where he usually lay. Of course, he often called her late at night, telling her about his day, and asking about hers, but on this particular day, she was surprised to see a big red twenty-seven on her cell phone.

She called him back after locking herself in her office. She didn't want anyone interrupting her potentially fun time poking and prodding Tony Stark.

"Please, Pepper?" He begged.

"All I'm asking for is one good reason, Stark." She smirked to herself. She loved pushing his buttons sometimes, especially since he always pushed hers.

"Missing you isn't a good enough reason?" He pouted. His voice was scratchy, almost as if he was trying to guilt her into saying yes.

"It's a standard excuse, Tony. Even though I find it incredibly sweet, I need a viable one – preferably one you haven't used in the past three months." Her fingers played with a nearby pen, twirling it around her fingers and tapping it on her desk.

"Pepper…" He drew out with a few sniffles. He often used that trick and boy, was it effective.

She had previously trained her mind to guard itself against such common tricks. "Tony." She responded sternly.

"It's been almost a week and a half since we've been in the same room. Tomorrow is a Friday and I already know you don't have any meetings planned until next week. So, get your gorgeous butt over here so we can have a sex marathon, because frankly, babe, I'm starting to get uncontrollably horny." He exhaled deeply with a disgruntled hum.

"That's TMI." Pepper heard Bruce's voice in the back.

Pepper chuckled through the phone and laid her pencil flat on her desk. "Is that Bruce?"

"Eavesdropper!" Tony yelled at him. He spent the next few seconds making sure Bruce was out of earshot. It took him a while to notice. "Wait—why is he Bruce?"

"That's his name?" Pepper smirked at the suddenly hint of jealousy.

"Are you on a first name basis with _everyone_?" He grumbled jealously into the phone.

She waved off his jealousy and continued their conversation. "I'm still waiting for a reason to come down there, Tony." She reminded him.

He furrowed his eyebrows. "Being uncontrollably horny isn't good enough?"

"Tempting, but no." She smirked. Her fingers found the grey stress ball on her desk. She wasn't particularly nervous; she was, in fact, incredibly anxious – anxious to get the hell out of the office, and fly down to meet him with passionate kisses and hot sex.

"Pepper, there is no one on the planet I'd rather spend my weekend with, and if this separation between us is further prolonged, I might go absolutely nuts and start humping the nearest leg." He admitted with an exasperated sigh.

"The only thing I got from all those excuses was that you really want sex."

He sighed heavily. "Pepper, you're killing me."

She laughed at his words.

"I can feel my Arc Reactor fizz out. You know, it misses your abuse, using it as a flash light and what not." He pouted again, leaning against the nearest wall. He looked down at his brightly glowing chest piece. A part of him could still feel Pepper's hand protectively clasp over it.

She grinned to herself and bit her bottom lip. That little nightlight of his was always comforting to have. It was her way of knowing he's still alive, still fighting for everything he believed in, and still hers.

"C'mon Pepper…" He begged. "It only takes a few hours to fly down here. It's not like I'm asking you to pick up Burger King on the way here—" He paused. "Can you actually pick up a cheeseburger for me?"

"Tony." She responded sternly, almost scolding him.

He groaned loudly and let an uncertain silence fall between them as he gathered his thoughts.

"I'm tired of waking up with this empty feeling like you don't exist or something like that. I need to know you're next to me in the morning, so I know that our relationship isn't just a dream. You can do _so much better_ than me, Pepper. And I'm still wondering why you're with me, even after I made an ass of myself at the L.A Film Festival last month." He admitted. He thought she was going to comment on his speech, but she kept silent, listening intently. His frustration eventually got the best of him. "Pepper, if you're not going to fly down here, I'm going to fly up there myself and snatch you away."

She laughed through the phone. "Don't worry, Tony. I booked the jet before I called you. I just wanted to hear you squirm."

He clenched his jaw and let out a frustrated groan. "You're such a tease, Potts."

"I should arrive in six hours. Try not to start without me, Stark." She said seductively. He could practically hear her sly wink through the phone.

"You complete me!" He yelled through the phone before she could hang up.


End file.
